


Just For Tonight

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kpop a/b/o verse oneshots [5]
Category: Block B, Speed (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Kyung, Alpha Taeil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Idols, Beta Taewoon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Taewoon-centric, Omega Taewoon, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Taeil/Park Kyung, Lee Taeil/Park Kyung/Woo Taewoon, Lee Taeil/Woo Taewoon, Park Kyung/Woo Taewoon | ₩uNo
Series: Kpop a/b/o verse oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520120





	Just For Tonight

**8:30 PM**

"And no for the hunderdnth time,you're _not_ allowed to sleep with him in any way."Kyung just rolled his eyes at his leader's words."Why not?It's not like it's gonna hurt anyone."Jiho shot him a annoyed look."Well you're still not allowed too."Kyung sighed in annoyance."You know Jiho-ah you can stop pretending like we don't Taewoon-sshi is a omega."He reminded the younger man.

He saw Jiho's eyes visibly soften."I know it's just....."He sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair."I'm worried about the fact that something might happen to him,you know?"Kyung smiled sympathetically at his dongsaeng."I know Jiho-ah." 


End file.
